Fighters of the Hive
by AngelGuard88
Summary: A story of one soldier from his guard regiment to a member of the Feared Blood Angels Chapter. (This is my first story so please rr. Suggestions would be nice.)
1. The Begining

Fighters of the Hive  
  
Slowly as the regiment dropships fell to the ground everyone looked nervous to Wei. While they all were battle hardened soldiers, none of them were trained to fight Tyranids not even their Commanders knew what to expect, except that they would be a smaller regiment after the Crusade. "Damn it why did they have to send us I mean there was the Crimson Fists they didn't have anything to do since their crusade against those damned Plague Marines.", Said Rukov who gripped his meltagun for comfort while the squad's Sergeant just laughed. "Easy boys we'll all be back in one form or another, besides Rukov the Ultramarines Chapter has sent us a small detachment of four tactical squads with one small squad of Land Speeders to back us up." When they landed the squads slowly walked out while everyone readied their weapons, leaving the Commander, his Commissioner, and their Command Squad to boss everyone around. The snipers start to look around the landing zone to find a couple of good hiding spots which when they find the shots start to begin firing as an almost endless amount of Gene-Stealers start charging at everyone planning to kill them all. "MEN HOLD THE LINES AND KILL THEM ALL!" was what the intercoms on the Vox systems said before all hell broke loose. Two Tyranid artilleries were all that anyone heard before screaming was heard as the medics started to frantically run about trying to take care of the wounded while the squads kept their fire to a maximum, leaving the support squads to their own devices as they fired nonstop at anything that came near them that wasn't human. "Sir the heavy bolters are starting to run low of ammo they need more and some guards because they are firing now at point blank range." Wei said quickly to his Sergeant before firing a couple of three shot bursts at the swarm getting near them. "Damn it ok Squad 538 pull back our job now is to act guard for the Support Squads." Bellowed their Sergeant Nackro before firing one more shot from his laspistol then turning around runs to their new position while his men and the snipers give covering fire until all of them were at their new position. At the support squads locations they were getting desperate to where even the ammo holders were firing at anything they could before bayonets had to be used. "Emperor please let us kill all these enemies of the Imperium!" one of the men prayed before using up the last of his shots in his lasgun only to get impaled by a Lictor who had just showed up while a Lascannon turned to it and fired two shots which left only a smoldering carcass of what was once a mighty killer in the Tyranids army. "Haha we finally got one of those bastards maybe this day will end in victory." A meltagun user in Wei's squad said when they finally got there while Wei and his Sergeant called the Commander's squad to let him know that their squad was on the job as protectors and to leave the marksmanship to the Catachan snipers. "Ok Nackro I trust you to get your duty done infact I'm sending a small conscript platoon to back you up it's only 40 troops with your squad and I'm promoting you to Lieutenant as of right now and what ever is left of your squad is now your command squad." Commander McLander said to him. "Thank you sir I will not let you down." The now Lieutenant Nackro said before hanging up the Vox-communication system and going back to the fighting for what would be a very long Crusade. 


	2. The Switch

Fighters of the Hive  
Chapter 2  
  
Slowly as the Thunderhawk landed each member of the Blood Angels Chapter was ready hoping to kill their enemies in close combat as to them was honorable. "Quiet down we'll soon be landing and then we are to help reinforce the 19th Cadian Regiment with help from the Glorious 8th and 91st Cadian Regiments." was all that the booming voice of Chaplain Lemartes said looking around making double checks to see if any Blood Angels were going into the Black Rage or Red Thirst. "Good I took care of that one Scout squad that had fallen victim to it." The brave Chaplain said to himself remembering the time he had finally succumb to it driving him mad for a few moments but he had quickly taken over and helped win the battle against the traitorous legions of World Eaters. Quickly the Voxes all flicked on with life as the Thunderhawks of the Blood Angels, The 8th Cadian, and 91st Cadian all landed. "Sirs!" was all the command squad of the battered but still fighting 19th Cadian could say when Lord Castellian of Cadia Ursarkar S. Creed of the Glorious 8th, Chaplain Lemartes of the Blood Angels Chapter, and Commissar Yarrick all walked over to them with two other Command Squads and the feared Death Company right behind acting as guard for Lemartes until they were sent into Combat as could be told by the way they acted each of them ready to slaughter until they either died in glorious combat or somehow conquered the Thirst. "Yes Commissar Jordanik we are here to reinforce you until these damned monsters are all killed." Lord Creed said before saying something to his Communications Officer to let the 8th to move out. "I plan to finish this soon Jordanik so I can go back to hunting down all damned orks in the galaxy maybe the entire universe." Yarrick said with a smile as he clearly remembered what the bastards did to Armageddon in all three wars. "Well sirs I hope we can that is if the lines can hold Emperor willing." Jordanik said before telling his Comm Officer to let all the remaining squads know that reinforcements are on their way to help hold and to kill anything that isn't human. Quickly the Blood Angels got into action as they got to the front lines before the other reinforcements got there then after unleashing a few volleys of Heavy Bolter, Assault Cannon, and Cyclone Missile fire they charged in slaughtering the line that was coming towards them holding them back long enough for the others to get there which only raised moral as could be seen by the faces of the battered and weary troops. Each of which was tired from all the fighting and running low of ammo as most were down to their last two power packs. "Glad to see that you were generous enough to leave us some." a Sergeant of the 8th said laughing a little before shooting down a Gene-Stealer before it got close enough to kill. "Thanks" was all a young Whiteshield trooper said before hunkering down in the trench to ready a grenade he had picked up near him. "Wait don't pick that up!" was all the Sergeant said before the grenade went off taking out the small squad and trench that was just there. "Sir we just lost a very soft spot in our trenches!" the Comm Officer said to his superior as he quickly tries to make sense of all the channels that were going through his Communications system. "Well then get our Stormtrooper squad over there to hold it until a veteran space marine squad can get over there to relieve them." Chaplain Lemartes said to the young officer. "Yes Sir." He said before seeing the squad hurry over there as soon as they could before an explosion happens that catches his attention as he sees the Death Company charge into battle as the Chaplain had given them free rein while two snipers that had taken up positions near the Officers' location and fire off covering rounds long enough for each squad to get near their needed location. "Sir I just got a report that the Dark Angels are coming to back us up as they somehow got our distress signal." A young soldier said as he was sent to go back and let his superiors know what happened. "Good we could use some more reinforcements." was all Jordanik said before a Tyranid charged in and right before his meltagunner could do anything he was killed and eaten alive then before it could do anything else the Bionic eye of Yarrick kicked in and melted the Tyranid into a bubbling goop of what was just a moment ago a vicious man eating creature. Soon more Thunderhawks came in that let out the Deathwing company of Dark Angels who roared into action with their plasma cannons while the Blood Angels' Devastator squads with their lascannons, and Missile Launchers, the heavy bolters, mortars, autocannons, and lascannons of all three Cadian Regiments began to reduce the Tyranid menace to withering numbers before they started running leaving flamer and meltagun squads to melt and burn any unlucky Gene-Stealer that was still near. Yells of victory was all that could be heard after they had forced them back. "Chaplain Lemartes, Lord Creeg, and Commissar Yarrick I couldn't have won this battle with out your help." Jordanik said smiling before the hand of the leader to the Dark Angels landed on his shoulder. "Don't forget me." Ezekiel, Holder of the Keys said before removing his helmet then looking around nods his head. "Yes sir I'm sorry I thank you to Lord Ezekiel" Jordanik said. "Now I hope we can colonize this planet." he said before going to check up on his men while the others went to figure out their casualties. 


	3. The Future

Fighters of the Hive  
Chapter 3  
  
After the battle was over all the Officers found out the casualties which was 19th Regiment had lost 3/4ths of it's soldiers, the 8th Regiment had lost only haft of it's strength, and the 91st Regiment was only at 1/4th of it's original strength, The Blood Angels had lost it's Death Company except for two out of the ten members, two tactical squads, and one Standard Bearer; while the Dark Angels lost only one tactical squad, an apothecary who was trying to save the Standard Bearer, and one scout squad that died from getting torn to shreds but not before killing the Hive Tyrant though all but one died before it died and it took the shot of their only sniper to do it. Soon the colonists began to come to the planet and starting to put up mines, a small little fortification for it's PDF that until it was founded would be in the hands of the 19th Regiment. Looking around at the battle ground he sighed as he slowly walked around and with a small squad of five men with him in charge began to pick up all the dropped equipment to add to the arms of the PDF when it was ready to go. Suddenly feeling a hand on his shoulder he spun around getting read to draw his combat knife when he saw that it was a Blood Angel with a letter in his hand for him. "Are you Communication Officer Wei?" The marine asked. "Because I've been ordered by Chaplain Lemartes to give this letter to him." "Yes I'm Wei." he said before taking the letter then opening it looks up at the marine who could crush him if he wanted. "Where is the Chaplain?" Wei asked, as he wanted to know the reason about the letter. "It's simple you were chosen by me to join our ranks because we need marines like you." Chaplain Lemartes said slowly walking out of the shadows while the young scout that Wei was talking to slip away. "You showed a bravery that is hard to find in Guardsmen Cadian or not any soldier that is willing to take on a Lictor Tyranid to protect a tactical marine you don't even know is a sign of true bravery." Lemartes said looking down at him. "So it's your chose to either join the Blood Angels or stay part of the 19th regiment." He then speaks very slowly "You can let me know when you want it's your choice." The chaplain said then turning around begins to walk away before Wei speaks "I want to join I know I'm more of a standard trooper than marine but I just might have what it takes to be a marine so yes I will join." Wei said before the chaplain turned around again. "Very well do you have any equipment still here on this planet or is all of what you are wearing it?" A tactical marine asked before Wei was able to say anything. "Yes I have everything with me that I carry into battle but all my other things are still on my homeworld." He said before Lemartes turned around. "This is a very first so prove yourself worthy to become a Blood Angel else this little experiment that the Emperor wants tried out to see if it will succeed or not." The honorable and well known Chaplain said before leaving Wei and the Marine alone. "Well come on let's go get you a bunk with the others for when you become one of us." The marine said before muttering. "If you live through the training, and auguments you have to get to become one of us." 


End file.
